Units
Translations ユニット：Unit チーム編成：Edit Team 姫統合: Princess Integration/Fusion 姫進化: Princess Evolution 姫転生: Princess Reincarnation 武具装備: Equip Weapon 姫一覧: Princess List 姫と別れる: Sell Princess Acquiring and Leveling Units There are two ways to get new units: pull them from the gacha, or get them in event quests. It takes 5 lazuli to do one rare gacha roll (exceptions during certain events) and 200 mana points to pull from the friendship gacha. Those are accessible from the ガチャ tab in-game. It's very possible to pull two, three, or more of the same unit since all of this is RNG-based. Leveling units can only be done during quests (think Fire Emblem or Final Fantasy). Higher level enemies give more experience, and there are special metal quests that appear during certain times during the day that provide loads of experience. Every level, the unit will gain a +1 to a random number of stats. +3 or +3.5 is average, anything higher is good. The base maximum level for a 1* is 20, 2* is 30, 3* is 40, 4* is 50, and 5* is 60, but these can be raised by Limit Breaking. It's preferable to power level one or two units to a level 60 5* first, rather than having a collection of max-leveled 4 stars and 3 stars. Unit Info Name: in the upper left corner. Here her name is リサ (Lisa). Icon: Units are categorized by weapon and can equip only that type of weapon: 剣 (Sword, red), 斧 (Axe, green), 枪 (Spear, blue), 弓 (Bow, yellow), 銃 (Magic gun, purple), or 仗 (Staff, gray). This icon is right next to the name; Lisa is a staff user. Alternately, units can equip a shield (as this one does). * Swords beat axes which beat spears which beat swords (rock-paper-scissors arrangement that gives increased accuracy and evasion). * Staff users are healers; if attacking, they can regain half of the damage they dealt as HP; if healing, they use a certain amount of HP to heal an ally.It is recommended to equip shields instead of staffs for them for increased accuracy and defense. * Bows have increased attack and accuracy against flying units (those riding dragons). Crossbows have increased range. * Magic gunners use HP to attack and counterattack. Rarity: Something from 1 to 5 stars. White is normally unevolved, yellow is evolved once, and pink is evolved twice. Only certain units can be evolved twice from 3* to 5*. Type: found in top left of unit box (姫タイプ), affects stat growth * 王姫型: Balance Typing: increased luck (运) * 命姫型: Vitality Typing: increased HP, decreased speed (速) and agility (技) * 攻姫型: Force Typing: increased strength (力), decreased defense (守) * 魔姫型: Magic Typing: increased magic (魔), decreased spirit (精) * 守姫型: Guard Typing: increased defense (守) and spirit (精), decreased speed (速) and agility (技) * 匠姫型: Dexterity Typing: increased speed (速) and agility (技), decreased defense (守) and spirit (精) Job (ジョブ): found next to type -- Lisa is an archbishop (アークビショップ). Mostly nominal. Limit breaks: the little diamonds below type. Limit breaks occur when a unit is strengthened by itself, and raises the maximum level by 5. Initially the diamonds are empty, and one turns blue with each subsequent limit break. 5* units can be limit broken 4 times maximum, up to level 80. Cost (コスト): found under level. This limits the units you can put on a team as you have a maximum cost for a team that increases as you level up. Lisa's cost is 17. Movement (移動): how many tiles this unit can move on the map. Lisa can move 5. Unit 3D image: units are either walking, mounted (on a horse), or flying (on some sort of dragon). The unit image is what you see during a quest. Lisa, as a walking unit, can't move as far as the other two types. Flying units will fly over or pass through most terrain. Stats * 物攻: Physical Attack = strength + weapon physical attack + weapon proficiency * 魔攻: Magic Attack = magic + weapon magic attack + weapon proficiency * 防御: Physical Defense = defense + shield physical defense * 魔防: Magic Defense = spirit + shield magic defense * 命中: Accuracy = weapon accuracy + 1.5ｘagility + 0.5ｘluck * 回避: Evasion = 1.5ｘspeed + 0.5ｘluck * 必杀: Critical = 0.5ｘagility + weapon crit Strengthening, Evolution, and Reincarnation # Strengthening will grant bonus stats to the unit up to their stat cap. Each unit will have a chance of increasing certain stats (1* = 1 stat, 2* = 2 stats, up to 4 stats). Rarity determines the success of the strengthening: 5% for each 1*, 10% for each 2*, 50% for each 3*, and 100% for 4* and 5* units. Strengthening a unit with itself will increase luck and perform a limit break. Strengthening a unit with one that has the same skill will have a chance to level up a unit's skills. A failed strengthening will give half of the possible stats. The cost of strengthening a unit increases with each attempt, so try not to fail too often. # Evolution will increase the rarity, stats, and max level of a unit. Acquire the evolution materials listed and pay some amount in zenny to evolve a max leveled unit. Evolution materials are able to be captured in the daily dungeons; tap a unit to see where to capture it. Evolution also adds bonus stats: one tenth of your current stats (rounded down) will be added to your stats when you evolve. # Reincarnation will reset the unit's level but keep all its bonus and strengthened stats. This allows you to try growing the unit's stats again, but as everything is random, it could be either worse, similar, or better. The material needed for reincarnation costs 200 medals. Category:Guide